With the advances in technology, the use of computer devices (mobile phone, tablets, desktops and laptops etc) has become more prevalent and has now permeated into other aspects of our everyday life. Today, a computer device can not only be used for communication (internet, telephone, chatting), entertainment (games, music, videos, photos), work (document processing), but it can also be used for other applications like monitoring and controlling industrial installations, transactional payments, remote medical diagnosis, energy monitoring, customer relationship management, marketing, and the list goes on. However, the ease of deployment of these “other” applications is hampered by the limited interoperability of computer devices.
Computer devices cover a large spectrum, have different operating systems (Windows Mobile, IOS, Android, RIM etc) and do not have all standard extension port implementation like USB to add peripherals. And even in the case where a computer device does have an extension port, its implementation may not be standard. For example, the Apple iPhone does not support USB On-The-Go. The peripherals will also require specific software (drivers) for the operating system to communicate with it.
It is possible to install the operating system-compatible application on the computer device itself and connect the peripheral directly to the computer device. However, this paradigm suffers from poor scalability as each time a computer device wants to initiate use of an application; the operating system specific application has to be installed on the computer device. Moreover, the number of applications that can run at any one time on a computer device will be limited by the number of ports on the computer device that are available to connect to the associated peripherals.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a solution that overcomes the above disadvantages or at least provides a novel system and method that allows web applications to be run from computer devices.